James Hook (Disney)/Gallery
Images and videos of the conniving Captain James Hook from Disney's Peter Pan. Gallery Images Unknown-9.jpeg Unknown-11.jpeg Captain Hook Screenshot 1.png|Captain Hook's face as he is scared of Tick Tock the Crocodile Captain Hook Screenshot 2.png Captain-hook1.jpg|Hook Spys Peter Pan Hook Talks to.jpeg|Hook Meets a deal with Tinker Bell kidnap.jpeg|This is your Last Chance Tiger Lily! Unknown-8.jpeg|Hook sing a song to the Lost Boys Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6985.jpg Unknown-5.jpeg Unknown-7.jpeg Fight.jpeg|Hook vs Peter Pan fight. crocodile.jpeg|crocodile eats hook. 1images-1.jpeg|Captain Hook Holds the Clock right to the Crocodile's Mouth Hookchase.jpg|Crocodile chases Captain Hook defeat.jpeg|Captain Hook Defeat 1st Film Punch.jpeg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-1915.jpg|Captain Hook rising to power (sequel). Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2138.jpg|Blast Him! Images-7.jpeg|Octopus eats Captain Hook Unknown-13.jpeg|Hooks Pretent to make a deal with Jane Unknown-14.jpeg|Hooks is Knock Out Unknown-15.jpeg Peter Pan and Captain Hook.jpg|Hook Kidnaps Peter Pan to his neck Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6764.jpg Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6898.jpg Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6905.jpg Unknown 23.jpeg|Captain Hook defeat 2nd film Game Over Mickey.png|Captain Hook as he appears in "Mickey's House of Villains". surprise.jpeg|My Hat Unknown-44.jpeg Images-6.jpeg Unknown-18.jpeg Unknown-16.jpeg sing.jpeg goofy.jpeg Unknown-21.jpeg Donald Duck.jpeg Captain Hook2.png Hook-Peter Pan’s Little Golden book (1952).png James-Pirate Fairy07.png|Captain Hook, as he appears in The Pirate Fairy. CaptainHookfromPeterPan.jpg|Captain Hook as depicted in "Jake and the Never Land Pirates". Unknown-56.jpeg mecha hook.jpg|Hook as a robot in Epic Mickey Descendants Wicked World - CJ Hook.jpg|Captain Hook's daughter CJ from the Descendants franchise Unknown-6.jpeg|Hooks's Defeat in Kingdom Hearts peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2395.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg|Blast That Peter Pan! peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2403.jpg|Captain Hook Looks the Map peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2443.jpg|Captain Hook walks away peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2450.jpg|"But Wait" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2455.jpg|Hook was Thinking a plan peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2465.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2469.jpg|Evil Smile peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2493.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2500.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2505.jpg|thinking his head peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2514.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2548.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2553.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2570.jpg|Hook Gots the Gun peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2589.jpg|"Now Let Me See Where Was I" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2610.jpg|"Good Form Mr Smee" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2615.jpg|"Blast Good Form!" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2619.jpg|"Did Pan Show Good Form When he did This To Me!" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2625.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2638.jpg|Aye but Throwing it to the Crocodile Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2643.jpg|Hook Walks Around Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2644.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2654.jpg|"Licking His Chops for the Rest of Me" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2658.jpg|Hook Sits Down peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2669.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2695.jpg|Hook Hears the Ticking The Clock Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2702.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2703.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2704.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2705.jpg|Hooks Surprise Look peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2730.jpg|Hook look at the Crocodile peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2750.jpg|Hook Hangs on to Smee peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2790.jpg|Hook is Hiding in the Chair peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2800.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2805.jpg|Hook needs to Relax peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2945.jpg|"Get Off Me You Idiot!" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2954.jpg|Hook's Dizzy Eyes peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2968.jpg|Hook's going to Punch Smee in the Face peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2970.jpg|too late peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2975.jpg|"Where Away" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2985.jpg|Hook pulls on the Telescope peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2999.jpg|"Mr Smee Pipe Up The Crow!" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3040.jpg|Hook Pulls on the Red Suit peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3045.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3050.jpg|Hook yells the crow peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4425.jpg|Hook Kidnap Tiger Lily on the boat peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4530.jpg|Captain Hook Smile Grin peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4545.jpg|Hook talks to Tiger Lily where is Peter Pan Live peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4570.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4579.jpg|Captain Hook's Mad Face peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4598.jpg|"Do You Hear That Smee" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4623.jpg|Hook's Ready to Attack peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4630.jpg|Captain Hook Twitching His Beard peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4635.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4644.jpg|Captain Hook's Looking Around peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4653.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4725.jpg|"Odd Fish" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4740.jpg|"and just what do you think you are doing Mr Smee" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4769.jpg|"Put Her Back You Blamey Idiot!" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4782.jpg|Captain Hook Hears The Voice in the Cave peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4785.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4850.jpg|Hook behind the rock and Attack Peter Pan peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4854.jpg|"Here's Your Spirit Smee" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4856.jpg|Captain Hook gots Peter Pan Hat peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4879.jpg|Hook's Ready to Battle Peter Pan peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4890.jpg|Peter Pan put his foot into Captain Hook's Sword. peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg|Captain Hook balance his sword. peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4944.jpg|The gun hits Hook. peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4968.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4974.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4978.jpg|Hook surprise again. peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4984.jpg|Captain Hook Give his Hat Back peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4992.jpg|Captain Hook Fights Peter Pan peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5008.jpg|Peter Pan Tied Up His Hat in his body peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5013.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5017.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5035.jpg|Hooks walking off the cliff. peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5040.jpg|Captain Hook falling down. peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5045.jpg|Hook is hanging On to his hook on the cliff. peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5060.jpg|"I'll Get You for This Pan if the last thing i do!" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5074.jpg|Hook hears the clock again. Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5078.jpg|Hook looks at the Crocodile. Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5093.jpg|Captain Hook scared of the Crocodile to death as the animal serves as his worst fear ever. Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5122.jpg|Hook holding on to his pants. Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5134.jpg|Hook holds on the the Crocodiles Mouth Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5221.jpg|Hook Bonk his head on the Rock Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5345.jpg|Hook got a sick nose Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5385.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5415.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5418.jpg|Mr Smee bonk his hammer right into hooks head peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5429.jpg|Hook got Dizzy Stars peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5453.jpg|Hook got a Happy Smile peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5520.jpg|Captain Hook got his Hot Legs peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5529.jpg|Hook Grab Smee and try to punch him peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5540.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5555.jpg|Hook gots an evil idea peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5560.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5575.jpg|"That's It Smee That's It" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5585.jpg|"Quick The Coat" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5596.jpg|Hook Pulls on his Red Coat again peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5602.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5605.jpg|"By The King of Hooks!" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5618.jpg|Hook Pulls on The Yellow Silver Hook peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5644.jpg|"and Where do you Think you are Going" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5658.jpg|"You Will go ashore Pick Up Tinkerbell and Bring her to me" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-6540.jpg|Hook did found out peter pan's hide out peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-6544.jpg|Hook Squeeze Tinker Bell peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-6552.jpg|Hook Lock her up in the cage peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-6905.jpg|Hook Found Peter Pan's Hide Out peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-6909.jpg|Captain Hook can hear Wendy Singing peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7202.jpg|Captain Hook got a present to Peter Pan peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7225.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7275.jpg|Hook Hit Mr Smee's Head peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7310.jpg|"Unless you do" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7315.jpg|"You Walk the Plank! The Choice is Up too You" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7375.jpg|Captain Hook Holds The Pin peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7419.jpg|Laughing with Mr Smee peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7433.jpg|Hook Explain to Wendy of his Plan peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7519.jpg|"Peter Pan Well Be Block Out in Neverland! Forever" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7550.jpg|Hook Holds on The Clock peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7636.jpg|Hook Pulls off his hat down peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7757.jpg|"and now what shall it be the Pin" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7767.jpg|"or the Plank" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7780.jpg|As you wish Ladys First My Dear peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7840.jpg|Hook Hears Wendy going to splash peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7848.jpg|or not peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7862.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7895.jpg|"So You Want To Splash Mr Starskin" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7905.jpg|Hook toss the crow down the ship peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7910.jpg|Who's Next peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7913.jpg|Hook Saw Peter Pan is Alive peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7940.jpg|Hooks Ready to Battle again peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7947.jpg|Peter Pan point his butt in his knife peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7965.jpg|Hook's attack to Peter Pan Again peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7968.jpg|Hook Stuck in the Ship Bar peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8032.jpg|Captain Hook sloping off the ship peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8035.jpg|Crocodile is waiting for captain hook to eat peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8054.jpg|Peter Pan Cut off Captain Hooks Hat peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8158.jpg|Peter Pan Punch Captain Hook peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8216.jpg|"Fly Fly You Coward!" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8221.jpg|Captain Hook Climbs up the Ladder peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8251.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8253.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8269.jpg|Captain Hook Push Peter Pan off the Boat peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8282.jpg|Hook is attacking Peter Pan peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8308.jpg|Captain Hook Push his knife off peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8317.jpg|"is for you prepare to die" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8344.jpg|Peter Pan tied Captain Hook in the Flag peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8375.jpg|Hook Wants Mercy Videos The Epic Mickey Files Captain Hook Category:Galleries